


You shouldn't stop this feeling

by dorkchops



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm not tagging him, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Mon-El - Freeform, Supercorpweek2k17, mentions of Lena - Freeform, when you show your age by making the title that yeah I did that, where in cat grant is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: Cat Grant heard everything that went on in her building and for the most part she could care less. However the things she was hearing about Kara and her so called boyfriend were unacceptable. When Kara has Lena listed as her plus one for the CatCo weekend retreat instead of her Boyfriend, she makes it her business and confronts Kara.





	You shouldn't stop this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Supercorp Week Day Five Cat helping Kara realize she should be with Lena instead of Mon-El. I'm sorry these are rough I don't have any one to proof read for me. Also like the jealousy one I'm not very into it so it is what it is. It does help to know Calista's voice so well.

  
  
“Kara! Get in here!”   
  
No one in the block needed Kara's super hearing to know Ms. Grant was back in the office. Even though it was no longer her job to fetch anyone coffee Kara had no problem handing coffee out to her co-workers  
in order to spread some Sunshine around the office on the terribly rainy day, National City was currently having.   
  
“Coming, Ms Grant!” Kara smirked, it was always a pleasure to have the boss back in the building.   
“Good Morning, your new assistant Denise was stuck in traffic so I worked my magic and brought your coffee for you. I'll be happy to cover for her until she gets in.”   
  
“That won't be necessary Kara, I need you to sit down. Now, do you mind explaining to me why I just received an email from Lena Luthor staining that she's delighted to join you as your plus one for the biggest CatCo charity three-day weekend and silent auction retreat event of the year? Her bottomless pocket book is a bonus for the event, but is completely beside the point.”   
  
Kara sat on command and tried not to giggle at Ms Grant's choice of words, instead awkwardly adjusting her glasses.     
  
“Well, Lena has been inviting me along as her plus one to all of the L-Corp events since we became friends, so I thought it was only fitting that I'd get to return the favour and ask her along for this weekend.”  
  
“So, does that mean you've come to your senses and you'll be snuggling up to her this weekend instead of Mark? You know that useless frat boy boyfriend of yours?”  
  
“You mean Mike? And no, of course not! I won't be snuggling up with Lena! I wouldn't...I mean we have movie nights where we get close, but that's what Friends are for! And besides, there's no way I can polish up Mike enough in time for a three day weekend with the board members, shareholders and celebrities. I'm pretty sure he'd do something embarrassing and-”  
  
“Stop! Kara, I've heard enough,” Ms.Grant put up her hand and swished out from around her desk coming to sit with Kara.      
  
“I do my best to not give a damn about the love lives of my employees, but you are a valuable assist to me, Kara, and to this company. I see the way you and the Luthor girl have been getting along. I see how you have lunches out on the balcony making love sick googly eyes with each other.  She laughs at every single one of your lame jokes. You sneak out to have your coffee breaks with her. I see everything Kara, she literally lights up your entire world, yet...yet you're dating the man child who doesn't have an ounce of respect for you. I've only heard you complain about him. I might not want to listen to the conversations that go on around here where social lives are concerned but you concern me, Kara. I hear everything. You talk about how frustrated you are with him, and the way he talks to you like you are incompetent. Now here we are with this very important event upon us and you're telling me you'd rather not bring him because he might be a huge embarrassment? Tell me, Kara, do you think that that's healthy?”   
  
“No, Ms Grant.” Kara's voice was tiny. She sat with her head down playing with her fingers, she hadn't expected any of this to be the conversation when she'd stepped into the office. She didn't want to look up at Ms Grant to face the truth that lay in her words. She wasn't ready for the disappointment she would see in her mentor's eyes. Her stomach churned but she knew she had to lift her head and face the music, face everything she'd been ignoring on her own. Kara's eyes were glassy but she willed herself not to cry.   
  
“I-I'm sorry,” Kara started to say and Ms Grant reached out for Kara's hand, a moment of comfort.    
  
“No, no. Hush. This isn't your fault, it's his fault for failing you, for being emotionally abusive and having no respect for you Kara. Sometimes we're blinded by the fancy packaging and the promise they make to you to do better, but better never seems to come. So you took him at his word and gave him another chance and he's made a mess. You don't whittle down the people that you love.”  
  
Kara buried her head in her hands leaning against her knees, her eyes stung with tears. Crying at work? She'd thought she'd stopped that long ago. She used to hide in the janitors closet. It started after Cat yelled at her one too many times one morning and Kara had to just let it all go. When all the pressure of both her jobs became too much she could quietly let crumble before pulling herself back together and getting back out there. She hadn't had to hide away in a long time, she'd felt more confident now that she had her own office and she was better at fighting to stand behind her articles and get them published. No matter what Kara stuck to her guns but now, now she was lost for words she'd become so elegant at writing, here her words they'd fled, and failed her. Things had gotten so personal in this one conversation. But Cat was on her side, she always was. She only pushed Kara because it's what she needed because Ms Grant saw the potential in her from the very beginning. If Kara worked hard enough one day in the future she could be sitting here with Cat as equals and possibly even old friends, she aspired to do just that.   
  
“I-I love her and it scares me, Ms Grant. N-not because I'm afraid of Lena or that I don't trust her, I trust her with every fiber of my being. No, but because I'm afraid to ruin my one slice of solitude. I'm scared that if I show her the real me she'll be afraid of me. That she'll get hurt because of me. If I mess this up I wouldn't know how to forgive myself, because, besides Alex, Lena is my best Friend. I'm not very good at best friends, but with Lena it's easy. I just get to be Kara without any expectations.” Clark had his Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic but Lena's balcony at L-Corp and now the one at Lena's Penthouse was hers.     
  
“Kara, I think she sees you more than you think. No one looks at you like that without peering into your very soul. I think the fear comes from the fact when you find someone like Lena and you have that kind of connection it's not fear, not really. You feel calm and secure and we're so used to that kind of connection not happening that when we have it we panic and the self-sabotage starts. What you have is with the Luthor girl is something rare, please don't cheat yourself out of it. There's no reason you can't be happy with someone who clearly respects and supports you unconditionally the way she does.”  
  
“This is so much to process. I've been pushing against it for so long, that saying it out loud seems so strange but at the same time, I think I'm actually more sure of what I feel than ever. I just couldn't face it and come to the point of clarity on my own. What do I say to Mike? What if he doesn't take being broke up for an answer?”   
  
“I think you are very capable of standing up for yourself and drawing the line. Don't let him inanimate you into thinking that you aren't as strong as you really are. Trust in yourself, Kara. I believe in you, I believe that you will be able to get the message across to him loud and clear. Take someone you trust with you, don't face him alone and let him get the upper hand while he tries to assert his dominance over you. Kara, I know men like that too well, and he's not the Alpha dog because you are. It's what drives him crazy about you, his own tiny mindedness. His own insecurity and fragile masculinity. Those are his issues and not yours. The way he's been treating you isn't your fault, you haven't provoked it. He's the problem here.”  
  
“Thank you, Ms. Grant, for believing in me. I just needed a little push to see what was already in my heart. I'll take care of Mike and then let myself have some time to breathe and process this before I face Lena with the truth...that I love her.” Kara was thinking maybe the other conversation had to come first.  
  
“Just don't wait too long, Kara.” It was all sage advice.   
  
Kara knew then what she needed to do she'd get Alex to help her confront him and break it off for good this time she didn't deserve to be treated this way. After that she'd give herself some time, and only when she was ready would she bring her feelings for Lena to light. Yes, she thought to herself, the first step should be telling Lena her secret. The time together this weekend would be the perfect opportunity to do so while they were going to be together, and on top of that sharing a room. If Lena decided to leave she'd take her home without question, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that. Kara trusted Lena and she should trust their bond as well. This was completely worth the risks involved.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you're invited to come yell about our favs on tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
